


Eggsassins

by tezzysaurus



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Assassins & Hitmen, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Polyamory, egg jokes, egg yolks haha geddit, mentions of Youngjae and Junhong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezzysaurus/pseuds/tezzysaurus
Summary: Two assassins take in a guy who tries to break into their house one night - who doesn't know what they do for a living.





	Eggsassins

“Bangster, do you have vision?” The sniper heard the male voice say, keeping his eye on the scope he glanced around until the target was in sight.

“Roger Angel,” he responded, slowly following the target with his rifle, taking deep breaths each time. He watched the man who held the voice on the other end approach the target from behind and tap gently on their shoulder before asking them something. The sniper listened in.

“If you would just follow me this way,” Angel said, leading the target around the back of the building, out of sight of everyone apart from the sniper. 

“Now,” he knew his comrade was smiling, “we can do this the easy way or the hard way, you choose.” He couldn’t hear the response of the person before he saw Angel hold up his arm as a sign to get ready to fire. The sniper had his finger ready on the trigger. “You really don’t want the easy way?” The sniper watched his comrade move out of the way before he fired, aiming for the target’s leg and succeeding. He watched as the target fell onto their knees while Angel pulled their hair, he could sense his smirk through the little huff in the mic. 

“Shall I pack away?” The sniper asked, watching Angel pull something from behind his back.

“Sure thing,” he heard the response, “I got this.”

 

~

 

Yongguk pushed the door open to find Jongup sat on the sofa’s arm, smirking at him, watching him walk in. 

“Did you like my little show?” Jongup asked, sultry tone. Yongguk pushed the door shut before wandering over to the utility closet and putting his bag in the very back, just behind the ironing board. The smaller male walked behind Yongguk, wrapping his arms around him from behind and nuzzling into his back.

“Of course I did my little angel,” Yongguk responded, hearing Jongup’s sigh in relief.

“I wasn’t going overboard?” Jongup asked, concerned. Yongguk chuckled, pulling the younger’s arms off him before turning around and cupping his face with his hands, pressing a small kiss to his forehead.

“Sometimes you do,” Yongguk answered before pressing another kiss to his nose, “sometimes it’s kind of cute,” then to his cheek, “sometimes it’s kind of hot.” He finally leaned in and pressed a peck to Jongup’s lips, pulling back and smiling at him, “I’d stop you if you did, you know that.” He wrapped his right arm around the younger’s back while the left stroked his hair. Jongup leaned his head against his shoulder. “Shall we go to bed baby?”

“Let’s go,” Jongup responded, somewhat sleepily while the taller led the smaller male through to the bedroom. 

Once all the lights were off and they were settled in bed, the pair heard a noise. Before Jongup could open his mouth, Yongguk pressed his finger to it lightly, leaning in and whispering, “wait a minute, listen closely.” The pair listened to the footsteps, focussing on where the sound was coming from before Yongguk let the younger go, barely hearing a sound as he crawled out of bed and into the kitchen. 

Yongguk pushed himself out of bed once he heard a _thud_ heading through and turning the lights on to find Jongup had pinned someone him against the kitchen counter. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall. The head of this man turned slowly to look in Yongguk’s direction, fear in his eyes while Jongup maintained a straight face. The man had soft features and pillow lips with brown hair falling across his eyes. As he shifted his head slightly, Yongguk noticed a mole under his left eye.

“I was just trying to…borrow some sugar,” the attempted burglar said. Yongguk chuckled in response, walking towards the man with careful footsteps. “If you would be so kind as to let me go? This guy’s kind of hurting me.” He attempted to gesture with his head towards Jongup but was clearly uncomfortable.

“That’s the point,” Jongup responded, tugging at the arm he had pulled behind the man’s back, eliciting a wince. 

“Down boy,” Yongguk said, holding his hand out. Jongup let the man go before walking towards Yongguk, who instinctively pulled his arm around him. “Now you’re free, let’s talk.” Yongguk told the intruder, walking through to the living area and sitting on a sofa with Jongup. The man walked through and sat across from them, rubbing the arm Jongup had kept behind his back.

“I think you bruised,” the man pouted with his full lips.

“He did, but, you deserved it for breaking into our house,” Yongguk responded calmly, stroking Jongup’s hair while the younger leaned against his shoulder.

“Well…sorry your balcony door was open...” the man responded, glancing to said door before nodding towards it. Yongguk glanced over to see the hairpin in the lock, pressing his lips together before looking at the man.

“There’s better ways to break into someone’s house,” Yongguk let out a loud laugh, whispering about the hairpin to Jongup who smiled, covering his mouth as his shoulders bounced. “How old are you?”

“22,” the man responded, playing with the sleeves of his jacket. “Can I take this off, it’s hot in here.”

“If you tell us your name,” Jongup joined in, eliciting a soft smile from Yongguk.

“Daehyun, Jung Daehyun,” the man informed. Jongup gave him a nod of approval before watching him take his jacket off.

“You’re very trusting,” Yongguk commented, watching Daehyun set his jacket aside, revealing him in a baggy sweater. Daehyun played with the sleeves of his jumper before nodding gently.

“I live in a rough area, thought I could score some quick cash,” Daehyun commented, “I’d seen what time you guys generally left your house and what time you got back.”

“Then why didn’t you do it while we were out?” Jongup asked, looking at Yongguk who was just as confused.

“I chickened out,” Daehyun answered, sighing. Yongguk released Jongup from his hold before standing up and walking towards Daehyun. The older male place his hand on the younger’s shoulder, rubbing gently and giving a reassuring smile as the younger looked up. Daehyun was tense are first but relaxed into the touch before Yongguk brought him in to a hug. He rubbed his back carefully, hearing Jongup’s footsteps walk over before feeling some fingers brush over Daehyun’s hair.

“Want to stay with us?” Yongguk asked. He felt Daehyun tense up for a moment, causing Jongup to stop and pull off. 

“Um,” Daehyun hesitated, pulling back and looking between the pair. “Why should I? You two could be murderers for all I know.”

“Why shouldn’t you?” Jongup asked, shrugging, “you seem to trust us, you said you live in a rough area, what’s to lose?”

“Can I think about it?” Daehyun asked. The couple looked between themselves before nodding, seeing Daehyun out of the apartment through the front of the building before settling back down for the night.

 

~

 

The next day, Yongguk came home to find Jongup sat with Daehyun playing games in the living room. The smaller male had his back hunched over, concentrating hard on the screen. He reached up to push his dark brown hair out of his eyes. 

“Look who I found on my way back from class,” Jongup said, waving to Yongguk. Daehyun also waved his arm in Yongguk’s general direction without taking his eyes off the screen.

“I guess you made a decision,” Yongguk said, leaning behind the sofa and pressing a kiss to Jongup’s head, causing the younger to giggle. Jongup paused the game, settling back into his spot comfortably, controller in his lap while Daehyun placed his down on the coffee table.

“So… wait,” Daehyun started, turning to Yongguk before asking, “how old are you guys?” 

“Jongup’s 20,” Yongguk stated, “and I’m 25.” Daehyun was nodding, looking at Jongup slightly surprised.

“Aren’t you guys dating?” Daehyun asked. Yongguk and Jongup looked at each other, smiling before nodding. “Wow, how long?”

“About…6 years? That isn’t weird right?” Jongup asked, concerned, looking at Yongguk for a moment, eyebrows furrowed. Yongguk kissed his head in reassurance before stroking his head gently.

“How do you afford this place?” Daehyun shot another question at Yongguk.

“Uh,” Yongguk looked at Jongup, “well I work as,” Jongup was shrugging before making various hand movements, “egg?” Yongguk said allowed trying to understand his boyfriend’s movements.

“Egg?” Daehyun asked, confused. Jongup shook his head before placing his head in his hands. Yongguk knew the youngest was groaning quietly at his fuck up.

“I uh, own an egg distributor um...thing,” Yongguk attempted to explain, poorly. 

“He owns an egg business, it’s eggxactly as you’d eggspect it,” Jongup said while sitting up, grinning from ear to ear, clearly amused by his own statement before standing up and getting ready to run. Yongguk chased the youngest around the sofa and through the kitchen, eventually grabbing him and tickling him. Jongup’s laughter filled the room. He squirmed in Yongguk’s hold while Daehyun watched with a smile. “Help...me...” Jongup pleaded between giggles.

Yongguk let the youngest out of his grasp, rubbing his back and helping him catch his breath. “You ok there my little angel?” Yongguk asked, eyebrows knitting together as Jongup didn’t respond. He felt the young male hit his back before smile at him. “Take out?” Jongup nodded. “Hey Dae,” Yongguk shouted over, watching the male jump in his seat, “what food do you like?”

“Um...anything really, just food,” Daehyun responded, rubbing the back of his neck, face turning slightly red.

“Ok, let me rephrase that,” Yongguk smiled softly, “what are you craving right now?” 

“Pizza,” Daehyun answered honestly. Jongup ran back over to the sofa and continued playing video games with Daehyun while Yongguk ordered the pizza and waited around for it. He walked over to the sofa, leaning over it and playing with Jongup’s hair, watching the two younger males play their game before pizza arrived. 

The doorbell went, causing Yongguk to let go of Jongup’s locks, leaving the other two to put everything away while he paid the man and took his pizzas through to the living room. In the moment he had gone, Jongup had managed to turn off the game and was setting up a movie while Daehyun waited patiently. Once the pizza boxes were down and the movie was on, the three settled into eating in a comfortable silence, paying some attention to the movie but occasionally opening up to talk.

“What are you studying?” Daehyun asked Jongup, who turned to him with a pizza slice in his mouth before looking at Yongguk with pleading eyes.

“He’s studying Psychology,” Yongguk responded, smiling at Jongup. Daehyun nodded in understanding before taking another slice of pizza. When they boxes were empty, Daehyun began clearing up.

“You don’t have to do that,” Yongguk said, reaching out to stop him. Daehyun shook his head, taking the boxes and leaving them by the bin. 

“If I’m staying here for a bit, it’s the least I can do right?” Daehyun said, smiling brightly.

 

~

 

The first couple of weeks were spent with Daehyun getting comfortable in the apartment. He slept on the couch the first few nights, despite Yongguk offering the spare room. Eventually a bad neck caused Jongup and Yongguk to drag him into the spare room and tuck him into bed. He’d wait until both men were out of the house to shower. Jongup eventually walked in on him and after that he decided it wouldn’t matter whenever he did. There were points where the other males of the house would return home between 3-4am and while Daehyun initially found it strange, he’d usually let sleep take him before they were back.

One morning they were cooking breakfast.

“Jongup,” Yongguk started, making some ramen for the three of them. “Can you grab the eggs?”

“But there’s eggs right there,” Jongup said, not looking up from the notes he was reading up on before class.

“The _other eggs_ Jongup,” Yongguk said, Daehyun could hear the annoyance in his tone.

“What other-“ Jongup began, chewing on the lid of his pen while thinking before soon enough, Daehyun could hear it hitting the counter, “I’ll be right back.” The smallest male left the room, entering the shared bedroom while Daehyun was served his food by Yongguk.

“Hey,” Yongguk started, passing Daehyun some chopsticks, “you ever thought about going back to college?” Daehyun froze for a moment, looking at Yongguk with sad eyes before beginning to eat his food. “Sorry, did I hit a nerve?” The younger male shook his head, playing with his food. 

“I miss it,” Daehyun said, “but,” he fiddled with the chopsticks, “I don’t know.”

“What’s stopping you?” Yongguk asked, leaning his head in his hands while Jongup came through, passing some documents to the older male.

“Besides the fact I’m broke?” Daehyun asked, chuckling to himself.

“We can handle that, right my little angel?” Yongguk turned to Jongup who looked between them, confused while holding a handful of papers that he passed to Yongguk who accepted them before nodding to Daehyun, “for Dae to return to college.”

“Oh, yeah,” he started, “of course we can,” Jongup finished, smiling at Daehyun, “what would you study?”

“Photography,” Daehyun told them, taking a bite of his food. Jongup looked surprised for a moment before looking to Yongguk, grinning.

“Yongguk’s into photography, he could help you out,” Jongup said, receiving a nudge from Yongguk in response.

“Really?” Daehyun asked, looking hopefully at the oldest male.

“Well…I do know how to take the perfect shot,” Yongguk responded with a warm smile. 

“Can you show me your work?” Daehyun asked, “I need to make sure you’re the perfect tutor.”

Jongup crossed his arms, leaning against the kitchen worktop, “yeah Yongguk, show us your work.”

Yongguk huffed before entering the bedroom, followed closely by Jongup who beckoned Daehyun along with him. The pair waited outside the door while Yongguk dug through the closet and pulled out some large frames wrapped in covers. He lay each one down on the floor and bed, amounting up to 8 photos printed in large scale. Jongup beamed with pride while Daehyun examined each piece with awe. 

“You took these?” Daehyun asked, “why do you run an egg business if you take these? I could’ve sworn I saw these in a gallery once.” The male scratched his head in confusion while continuing to admire each photo. Jongup momentarily looked at Yongguk in panic while Yongguk tried to maintain a straight face, though his eyes were screaming.

“Maybe it was a small show, Yongguk’s always done this as a hobby,” Jongup stated, walking around the maze of photos on the floor and over to his boyfriend before lacing an arm around his neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“I’ll do it, if you don’t mind,” Daehyun turned around, smiling at the couple while fiddling with his sleeves, “I’ll go back and study Photography…if that’s ok.”

Jongup clapped his hands together excitedly before running through the maze and pulling Daehyun into a tight hug. Yongguk eventually found his way around his own photos, picking a few up and setting them aside on the way before joining the other two males’ hug. 

 

~

 

Yongguk and Jongup had had words with the head of the college and managed to get Daehyun onto the Photography course under special circumstances, with Yongguk stated he would pay for his fees. The couple walked Daehyun to the campus until Yongguk waved the pair a goodbye and left to go about his business. Jongup walked Daehyun across to his classroom and the pair stood outside. 

Daehyun took a deep breath, “what if they don’t like me?” he asked, pouting.

“It’s fine,” Jongup said, rubbing Daehyun’s arm. The older male clearly didn’t find much comfort in Jongup’s words to the younger leaned in and pressed a kiss to Daehyun’s cheek. The taller of the pair blinked in confusion while the smaller was smiling brightly, “I’ll be back after class ok?”

“Ok,” Daehyun said, smiling softly as Jongup waved, walking backgrounds at first before disappearing down the corridor. Daehyun took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. He introduced himself once the teacher arrived before sliding into an empty chair, finding comfort in talking to a student named Youngjae, who’d taken a similar interest in the subject and wasn’t that much younger than him. He came out of class with a smile, noticing how Jongup was leaning against the door, headphones in, while reading through something on his phone. He jumped when Daehyun touched his shoulder but smiled at him, offering the taller his hand, who accepted. 

Once the day was over, Daehyun and Jongup walked home, letting each other in the various doors before slumping down on the couch in a giggling mess. Jongup was leaning his head against Daehyun’s shoulder, smiling from ear to ear while Daehyun was nuzzling his head against the younger’s.

“Good day?” Yongguk asked, walking through to find the happy pair and pressing a kiss to Jongup’s head, the usual routine. “You seem happy Daehyun, I’m glad.”

“It was good, I met this guy called Yoo Youngjae? He was really nice,” Daehyun told them, “and there’s this guy who’s in the drama class, Junhong? He modelled for me today, seems really sweet.”

“Oh I’ve met Junhong,” Jongup said, pointing at Daehyun while clicking his fingers. “He is really sweet, is his photographer friend Youngjae then?”

“Yeah Youngjae said he models for him all the time,” Daehyun told him. His mouth kept running about how his day went, through their meal until all went silent. That was when Yongguk went into the kitchen and pulled out something from the cupboard, bringing it through and placing it on the table.

“Congratulations Daehyun,” Yongguk said with a smile, gesturing to the cake, “on your first day of college.”

Daehyun’s eyes lit up, looking between the couple before he felt tears in his eyes. He covered his mouth then his eyes and wiped away the tears building up while Jongup brought him into a hug and Yongguk got up and went around the other side of him, hugging the pair of them.

“It’s ok,” Yongguk told Daehyun, pressing a kiss to his head, “we’re proud of you.” Daehyun’s tears didn’t stop while Jongup was muttering ‘shh it’s ok’ ‘hey we’re here for you’ ‘you’re with us now ok?’ among other things. Once he’d stopped the waterworks, they tucked into the cake before Daehyun finally spoke up.

“Thank you guys so much, I feel like a bit of an ass,” Daehyun admitted, chuckling to himself, “you’re being so nice to me and we met because I broke into your house.”

“Tried to,” Jongup said with a mouthful of cake, “and failed.”

“Yeah,” Daehyun laughed, agreeing with the younger, “I feel like I owe you guys.”

“How about a date?” Yongguk suggested, putting his plate down. Jongup looked at the oldest male, a little confused before nodding while Daehyun’s face was red, looking between the two.

“A date?” Daehyun repeated, questioning, “with you two?”

“Only if you want to of course,” Yongguk told him, calmly, “it’s fine if you don’t.” Daehyun looked to Jongup who was still enjoying his slice of cake, nodding and pointing to Yongguk, clearly in some silent agreement. Daehyun pressed his lips together, looking between the pair before nodding.

“I’d love to,” he admitted, sighing with relief. Jongup put his plate down before throwing his arms around Daehyun’s neck while Yongguk sat and watched. 

“Shall we say this weekend?” Yongguk asked. Daehyun nodded enthusiastically while Jongup was clearly burying his face into Daehyun’s neck.

 

~

 

The routine at college continued the same. Yongguk walked the pair to the building. Jongup walked Daehyun to class. Jongup picked Daehyun back up from class and walked him to his next one, or to lunch.

“Daehyun, I’m leaving early today, got to go get my eyes tested,” Jongup told Daehyun while facing him, running his thumb over the skin on his hands, “Yongguk’s taking me, you’ll be ok walking home by yourself, right?”

“Of course, I know the way, it’s fine,” Daehyun said, smiling at Jongup before pressing a kiss to the smaller’s head, “don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

“Someone’s more confident, not sure if I like it,” Jongup said playfully, giving Daehyun’s hands a gentle squeeze. “I’ll see you tonight though, Yongguk’s going to leave you money on the counter so feel free to order whatever you’d like.”

“Ok ok Uppie, I get it, it’s ok,” Daehyun responded, pulling one of his hands away to ruffle Jongup’s hair, “I’ll see you later.”

“Later Daehyunnie,” Jongup said, practically skipping away while Daehyun walked into his next class. 

Once the day was over, Daehyun began the journey home by himself, walking through the familiar streets before getting to the apartment building. He was fumbling with the keys before he heard footsteps behind him. Daehyun turned around, expecting Yongguk and Jongup, only to find an unfamiliar guy wearing a mask and hoodie. _Well this can’t be good._

“Can I help you?” Daehyun asked, “or are you going to stare at me?”

“I came to send Bangster and Angel my regards,” the person began, “but I guess I can send them a better message.”

“Who?” Daehyun asked before the man stepped forward and threw his fist right towards his face. The male winced, holding his cheek, looking at the other man scared. He kicked his stomach, causing Daehyun to keel over and into the fetus position, hands covering his face while the male kept kicking him. Daehyun eventually felt a sharp pain in his side, _yup,_ he thought, _something broke there_. Tears streaking down his face, he scrunched his eyes closed and hoped the beatings would stop until eventually he let his world turn black.

 

~

 

“I’d say it was a good mission today,” Yongguk told Jongup, patting his back and kissing his head, “you did great.”

“I’m glad,” Jongup beamed at Yongguk as the pair walked towards their door before Jongup’s eyes landed on the figure curled up in a ball besides the apartment entrance. 

Daehyun.

Jongup’s mind turned blank as he raced towards the male, picking him up in his arms to see a streak of blood running out of his mouth. His own breathing was erratic while Daehyun’s breath was laboured, clearly in pain. Yongguk helped him up the stairs, opening the doors and getting him into the apartment before they lowered him gently into their bed. 

“Jongup,” Yongguk began, pulling him into his arms, “it’s ok,” he could feel the youngest shaking against him, “he’ll wake up soon and we’ll know what happened, it’s ok.” He kept muttered sweet words, peppering his face with kisses before telling him to grab a bowl of water and some cloth, they could change the bed later. As soon as Yongguk began gently padding Daehyun’s face with the cloth, the male groaned, opening his eyes slowly and looking between the two. “Hey,” Yongguk said, smiling gently at him. Daehyun attempted to smile back but winced at the feeling of his mouth. Jongup was playing with his fingers, looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Hey,” Daehyun said, throat dry. 

“What happened?” Yongguk asked, dabbing the cloth against the male’s neck.

“Some guy came up behind me while I was grabbing my keys,” Daehyun started, “said he had a message for Bangster and Angel.”

“Shit,” Yongguk breathed, looking at Jongup, who’s eyes were wide with panic, “Jongup, lock the doors.” Jongup nodded, letting go of Daehyun’s hand to run about the house, locking doors, closing curtains, while Yongguk kept padding Daehyun down.

“I’m sorry,” Daehyun said, causing Yongguk to let out a laugh while Jongup came back. “I couldn’t fend for myself, so, I let myself get hurt.”

“Don’t be silly Daehyun, you at least had to sense to cover yourself up,” Yongguk said. Jongup helped Daehyun sit up while Yongguk took his scruffy top off and ran the cloth down his chest. Daehyun winced once he reached his ribs, “looks like we might have a break.” Jongup whimpered, looking at Daehyun before reaching out and playing with his hair. 

“So,” Daehyun started, hissing as Yongguk helped him out of his jeans, “you don’t really own an egg business, do you?”

“Sadly no, our lives would be much less complicated if we did,” Yongguk stated as he rung out the cloth and began padding down Daehyun’s legs. 

“What are you then?” Daehyun asked as Jongup nuzzling against his head.

“Hired assassins,” Yongguk began, placing the cloth into the bowl, “we’ve been working together since Jongup was 14, he was trained from childhood and classified as emotionally unstable after he lashed out at people working at the company. I was in training since I was a teenager and they found out I had a good shot so trained me in sniping. We work well together.”

“What kind of people do you go after?” Daehyun asked, lifting his hand to comfort Jongup who gently grabbed his hand in response and settled with playing with his fingers again. 

“The worst,” Yongguk told him, “the kind of people who get away with bad shit all the time but go under the raider for it.”

“So you’re like the police,” Daehyun said, “you’re doing a good thing.” Yongguk hummed in response, walking over to Jongup and stroking his hair, “why isn’t Jongup talking?”

“He’s panicking,” Yongguk stated, kissing Jongup’s head, “he cares about you a lot, I do too, they’ve probably been keeping an eye on us and noticed we’d taken _a stranger_ into our homes and didn’t approve, though the guy they sent was clearly irrational. We’ll do some talking.”

“Some talking?” Jongup finally spoke up, “I don’t want Daehyunnie to leave.”

“He won’t, you know me,” Yongguk told the youngest softly, sweetly, “I know you won’t let him.”

“I wouldn’t even if you tried to make me,” Daehyun laughed, “can I have a bath?”

“Yes my prince,” Yongguk said, jokingly, walking off into the bathroom, leaving Jongup to rush back over to Daehyun and into his arms. Daehyun winced at first but settled into it as the younger was clearly holding his weight off of Daehyun, he just wanted to be close. 

“Eggsassins,” Daehyun said, out of the blue. Jongup looked up in confusion, but, he started giggling once he got the joke. Yongguk walked in to find the pair giggling to themselves, tilting his head before Daehyun repeated himself.

“Egg- you’ve got to be kidding,” Yongguk groaned, “I panicked.”

“Egg,” Jongup said, “your first thought?”

“You could’ve gone Photographer,” Daehyun said, “that would’ve made way more sense than eggs. I actually believed you too.”

“Come on prince, let us get you bathed,” Yongguk said, walking over and helping Daehyun off the bed, lifting him up into his arms and walking through to the bathroom while Jongup followed closely at their heels.

“Could I join you guys?” Daehyun asked, while Yongguk was gently scrubbing his arms.

“If you get better at lockpicking,” Jongup told him, “but we can help you with that.”

“You can pick a lock?” Daehyun asked, eyes widening.

“We kill people for a living and you’re more surprised we can pick locks?” Jongup retorted, laughing to himself. 

“Do you actually study Psychology then?” Daehyun asked Jongup, who kneeled against the bath and began washing the older’s hair.

“Yup,” Jongup told him, “I wasn’t kidding, I’m trying to learn how to manage myself without Yongguk, my paper is literally about myself. Probably something to do with childhood trauma, blah blah.” Daehyun giggled at that as Jongup gently massaged the older’s head. 

“You finish up, I’ll go change the bed ok?” Yongguk told the pair who both nodded in response.

“Seriously, being an assassin sounds cool, it means I have assassin boyfriends, wow I feel like such a badass,” Daehyun said in awe. Jongup scoffed before rinsing Daehyun’s hair then giving his head the same treatment with conditioner before rinsing again and helping him out. The smaller sat the taller on the toilet seat while towelling his head gently then patting down his body and helping him into the bedroom again.

“He said he feels like a badass because he has assassin boyfriends,” Jongup told Yongguk, who elicited a similar response as the smallest. 

“Who said we were your boyfriends?” Yongguk asked, grabbing a t-shirt and some boxers for Daehyun before helping him into them then helping him into bed.

“W-well,” Daehyun stuttered, “you know.”

“Eggsassin boyfriends,” Jongup told Daehyun, crawling behind him in bed and wrapping an arm carefully around his middle. 

“You’ve injured your left side,” Yongguk told him, “we can’t let your lay on that side, so, it would help if we kept you in place.”

“Of course,” Daehyun nodded, watching Yongguk slip into bed in front of him before wrapping his arm around his waist too. Daehyun sighed happily, closing his eyes and hearing Jongup breath gently.

“He’s out,” Yongguk whispered, chuckling to himself, “we can train you if that’s what you’d like.”

“I would actually love that,” Daehyun told Yongguk, “I can actually be a badass.”

“I don’t know about that, we’ll start slow,” Yongguk chuckled quietly before shuffling closer, “we have to get your better first.”

“Of course,” Daehyun was starting to feel sleepy, his eyes shutting for him. He felt Yongguk press a kiss to his cheek before he allowed himself to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly felt like I could've gone on forever with this fic but I decided to end it here so it's opened ended for me too haha


End file.
